megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dimension Ruination
Dimension Ruination is a 3D fighting game published and developed by NetherRealm Studios. It is the final chapter in the "Dimension" trilogy, and unlike its predecessors, is not actually a mod of existing titles. A new exclusive game edition call Dimension Ruination Apocalypse Edition which have all DLCs Pack Completed with a new gameplay featuring, which is include their have special. Summary Dimension Ruination reverts to the 4v4 gameplay present in the final chapter of the Dimension Trilogy. As a result, assist attacks (though all characters have access to only one, like in Tatsunoko vs Capcom and Dragon Ball FighterZ) and Delayed Hyper Combos make a return. In addition, a new aerial snap back mechanic and the Sparking Mechanic (similar to X-Factor from Dimension Clash) are introduced alongside a new feature in the Wish Granted Artifact system. To summon the Artifact, fighters must string together a fairly large number of hit in a combo in order to obtain a powers of the wishes. Which are exclusive 13 Artifacts, which are Sphere of the Wonders, Neo Momentum, Holy Grail, Electric Boogaloo, Neutrality Tablet, War Spoilsmond, Orb of the Ancients, Physpirital, Supertron, Turbo Type, Bloodliest Surgen, Wheel of the Year and Archon of Triumph. Though can still gain a random one one by doing actions such as performing a hyper-cancel combo or performing a complete auto-combo by mashing the Light attack button. These artifacts will granted the strength: * Sphere of the Wonders will grant orders of the heart. Gains the hyper-speeds and fast dodges. * Neo Momentum will grant the spirituals strength. Gains more meter hyper gauges increasing. * Holy Grail will grant the orders of the living life. Gains the three large healths and super renegeration health. * Electric Boogaloo will grant the orders of the ultimate power. Gains the maximum damages and strengths. * Neutrality Tablet will grant the suffer by consequences. Gains for opponent decreasing lifes to be weakness. * War Spoilsmond will grant the orders of the full defenses. Gains the unstopplable defenses which is inmuted. * Orb of the Ancients will grand the wishes. To choosing abilities, gains more strengths ranged attacks or supporting the heart protected, increase health defend. * Physpirital will grant services of all animal spirits which can help. Each animal spirits can be offense and support, combine and maked stronger at using basic attacks. * Supertron will grant superior ally's strength. When player using help ally to returning life and gain power attacks. * Turbo Type will grant the living strikes. Gains the powered-critical strikes and avoid increase. * Bloodliest Surgen will grant the official killing spree. Gains the critical damages on double attack. * Wheel of the Year will grant superior of all combos. Gains thr ultimate apocalypse combos to perform more attacks which is much power. * Archon of Triumph will grant the maximum powers of all. Gains the limited awakenings and maximum all stats. However, it this a new game, have a critical deaths and main bloody gores around, if have Fatality from MK games, main the best finishing move, until if have Brutality attacks with the using Fatal Blows-style from Mortal Kombat 11. When the fighter finishing the foe, using the Fatal Blows to kill if also have other styles which is combining such as the one of supreme: Ultra Rhythmic Moves, Night Terrors, Brutal Arts, Percute Ultimums and Ultimate Powers. Also there will be Awakening Strengths (similar to Naruto Shippudden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4) which is on the wrath times and became one of the another. Added with the long-awaited return, Kreate a Fighter, the gameplay past from the MK seventh game, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, to setting the fighter will comes to the some game modes. The exclusive within Team Hyper Combos to perfoming together as high attacks. With this, if can use 2 fighters or more to performing one, like Naruto Shippudden, if is need to have some fighters as order to power attacks for real. Game Modes * Offline: ** Story – the entire multiverses is at the mercy of the nightmares among the dimensions gone wrong. One of the fighters are finally revealed when all crossover disasters are came. ** Arcade – recreates the classic arcade experience. Keep winning to move forward and confront the final boss in an epic showdown of skills. ** Mission – players can do various tutorial missions, or try their hand at advanced character-specific challenges. ** Training – set up a training area with various parameters and hone skills to improve fighting abilities. ** Vs.: *** Player 2 – go head-to-head against another player locally. *** CPU – play solo against an AI-controlled opponent. ** Collection – the MEGAethranorioum Database contains numerous unlockable items, including cut scenes from the story mode, character/stage information, concept artwork and character/stage audio tracks. * Online: ** Matches: *** Ranked – battle other players online to advance in the rankings. *** Casual – battle other players online without the results affecting the rankings. ** Ultimate League – a special league fought between players of Rank 8 or lower. ** Lobby – search for or create a lobby where up to 8 players can engage in simultaneous player-vs-player matches. ** Rankings – view the rankings of players from all over the world. ** Replay Settings – configure replay settings and view replays. * Options Characters The full retail roster contains 38 playable characters, returning characters are Liu Kang, Kitana, Shao Kahn (three veterans from Dimension Clash) and Onaga with One Being (which both are only return from Dimension Brawl). Within brings 31 newcomers which are one of Deviant Fighters saga will presuming such as Brutal Fists, Attributes Unchained, etc. Much like in Dimension Brawl's story mode, there are a fair amount of characters that act as NPCs and therefore are not playable by any means. The final boss of Arcade Mode and Story Mode is confirmed to be Tchernobog, the mysterious tyrannical warlord. Unfortunately, like Typhon and One Being, Tchernobog is unlockable boss. Ten unlockable bosses that do not appear in the game's story; One Being, Universal King, Teddy, Princess Mindy, Darkness, Goka, Velhallen Beo, Shizuoka Tayamo, Typhon (returning after unplayable from the Dimension Clash) and D.E.L.I.V.E.R.A.N.C.E. which is within Tchernobog. NetherRealm Studios revealing that Plasma Juggernaut comes as Pre-Order, after being NPC in Brutal Fists. According within multi DLCs, there will be DLC Packs around which have only reason have 20 characters. Playable * Aitken, l'Étranger * Alricaus * Armageddon * Aterna * Carlos Velásquez * Chimera * D.E.L.I.V.E.R.A.N.C.E. '(Unlockable Sub-Boss) * '''Darkness '(Unlockable Sub-Boss) * '''Edmund Gareth * Elora * Elphaba Witcher * Goka '''(Unlockable Sub-Boss) * '''Gyan * Hayden Townsend * Jeung-Oui Hwanghu * Jom and Terry * Kitana * Kronika * Liu Kang * Machina ex Leo * Maggie Rose * Migrandis & Bromes * Ogoleithus * Onaga * One Being (Unlockable Sub-Boss) * Plasma Juggernaut '(Pre-Order) * '''Princess Mindy '(Unlockable Mid-Boss) * '''Rina Yamanaka * Samuel Townsend * Shao Kahn * Shizuoka Tayamo '''(Mid-Boss) * '''Silver Mask * Teddy '(Unlockable Mid-Boss) * '''Tchernobog '(Unlockable Final Boss) * Typhon (Unlockable Sub-Boss) * 'Universal King '(Unlockable Mid-Boss) * 'Velhallen Beo '(Unlockable Mid-Boss) * '''Yeo Hyueng-Sang DLCs Dimension Clash Pack * Akash Call * Al and Zach * Andromeda * Astolpho Le Chariot * Ban Matsuda * Billmore Hawkins * Billy Scotch * Bru Bronson * Draco * Jing Mei * Jing Wen * Kiyo Kamiya * Koji Nagare * Mysti * Spunky the Squirrel * Twilight * Vanessa Luxaloss * Vile * Villain * Yuko Amano Dimension Brawl Pack * AIDEN * Alex Walker * Amelia Paxton * Austin Winter * Beatrice Reed * Chuck Everett * Daniel Washington * Dena Bowers * Gavin Summers * George Alder * Hamish Noon * Jason Banks * Katy Glass * Lena Kellar * Lucy Reddington * Pavel Verco * Sheep * Skye Nimbus * Spike Thompson * Tobin Wade Kombat Pack * Bo' Rai Cho * Cetrion * Cyrax * Goro * Havik * Johnny Cage * Kotal Kahn * Kung Lao * Nightwolf * Noob Saibot * Quan Chi * Raiden * Reptile * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shinnok * Sindel * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero TV Land Pack confursing within same to TV Land Tournament * Annika Simons * Anton Spellmeyer * Beatrycze Bosko * Cedric Salieri * Clive Hearst * Daiya Moriya * Ignatius Alcott * Max Savage * Nathanaël Romaine * Penelope Vernon * Shizue Hirai * Song Seo-Yeon * Soraya Nieves * Sun Guanyu * Sveltana Sokolov * Terentiy Sokolov * Tobias Neumann * Trinity Turner * Ulysses Neville * Valérie Voltaire Remake Pack * Armadon * Belladonna Marie Concierto * Black Knight * Cain * Dr. Gabriel Faustus * Exor * Iguana * Lord Deimos * Mammoth * Marukka * Matrix * Nercosan * Pagan * Quill * Rancid Boon * Sauron * Tormentor * Voodoo * Warhead * Waster Fighter Pack 1 * Blight * Cerebellum * Crystalla * Flick * Genie * Hailstrom * Iris * Jackport * Krella * Librabrian * Marrow * Output * Princess * Pyranox * Queen * Roselia * Silver Synapse * Starshot * Ulta * Wildcard Fighter Pack 2 * Ahmedoğlu Sultan * Alexis Payne * Canvas * Capsule * Clint Blacksight * Hotstreak * Jonas Azuka * Krigsheld * Laurent MacTavish * Marcel DeFaucon * Marco di Tevere * Mustang * Nadejda Aleksandrovna * Norman DuPointe * Supreme Vigilante * Synapse * Titan * Valdovas * Wulf Scharfblau * Zofia Ereka Fighter Pack 3 * Arm-Shooter * Balia * Baphomet * Bat Vampire * Dragon Omega * Gas Creature * Hidden Socket * Item Artillery * Jaguar Cat * Kap Krushing * Lovecrow * Modern Prometheus * Mphungu Chovala * Oscar Albus * Phineas Donalder * Scorpion King * Spooky Scary Skeleton * Teke-Teke * Wendigo * Xamael of Aztec Deviant Pack 1 * Adriana Salazar * Astarok * Big Yokozuna * Bubon * Damian Williams * Death Heat * Don Z * Ghorjan * Grzegorz Krew * Hong Chang * Insaniac * Lilith * Manolo el Matador * Murdock Jameson * Natsuki Oyama * Nessor * Ryuho Lee * Shantel Jameson * Takeru Hojo * Thomas Montague Deviant Pack 2 * Barug and Banpun * Dr. Boris * Faileat * Glendon Chaney * Gorgos * Illegallen * Izzard * Jaka-Jaka * Kedd * King Cheops * Kolden * Krameris * Limera * Marie * Nazanna * Noseferatu the Impaler * Ohamlo * Pilltax * Rin Konjaku * U''' Deviant Pack 3 * '''Bozo * Butcher Man * Doctor Giga * Dugs Lepus * Freezy * Garou * Heartina * Hibagon * Karasu * Larria * Luman * Magenta * Masaru Kurozawa * Mike Runner * Monstrosity * Picasso and Matisse * Pierre Beaumont * Psycho Mouse * Relampago Azul Jr. * Thunock Deviant Pack 4 * Angel Plateado * Chanay * Damoclus * Darskin * Devilbane * El Comehumanos * Elizabeth Brevely * Jasper * Jupiter Girl * L.A Muerte * Lady Cleo * Lil' Buddy * Nothingness * Raggy Shaw * Rhododendron * Scotty Springbear * Shinzo Hinato * Torturex * Unidentified Green Creature * Weai'masitoon Deviant Pack 5 * Diamerald * Dragonal * El Vez * Esbrie * Fantome * Grackalor * Harrior * Hental * Infertomic * Jimmy Randalf * Karen Daisy * Ki * Lova * Mlood * Nevel * Psyo * Soyuasally * Teebles * Toshio Mitsuo * Yanus Deviant Pack 6 * Be'al-Zebos * Belial * Berbard Wolfmane * Bijali Warrior * Captain Lyrus * Chakal * Croqos * Franco Domenico * George Matthews * Iván Díaz * Jaeghoma * Jezzi * Joaquín Ortiz * Kastor Euklideus * Lu Fong * Malombra * Patrick Jones * S.A.R.A. * Salamander * Venumian Deviant Pack 7 * Amadeus Swietoslaw * Big Henry * Clarissa Collins * Crazy Mike * Damien West * Garrett McRae * Hiroto Fujiwara * Jacob Moses * John Holt * Kazimierz Kosmatka * Marion Hansen * Natalie Volkova * Rabbiok * Raystrom * Reggie Weimann * Roy Hannibal * Sack Mask Joe * Tao Ziyi * Todd West * Valerie Hickenbottom Deviant Pack 8 * AAA-Bot * Aiden Van Helsing * Anneliese Rose * Bud Buttons * Daemon Inferna * Dino Alligar * Fomb * Jake Cameron * Mightfall * Nisha Darkhound * Palhalouco * Pefecca * Pluto Craven * Quain Carver * Rangief * Rhee Yeong-gi * Shawna Pegg * Solidus Wiseman * Thomas Haunton * Zardock Arenas Starter # Alricaus' Castle # Attributes Power Hall # Bell Tower # Blackhollow # Ken Lee's Temple # Nexus # Nwotnoot # Princess Mansion # Pyramid of Argus # Terror Dimension # Universal Dome # Wonder City DLCs # Abandoned Laboratory # Apocalyptic Ring # Arcadia # Arizon Tower # Battle Cargo # Brotherly Love # Church of the Lost Ones # Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly # Dante's Cage # Distric Havoc # ESA Headquarter # Forest of Magic # Gate of Freedom # Heavenly Heaven # High School Love # It's a TV Station!!! # Kronika's Hourglass # Lovely Concert # Music of the Night # Netherrealm # Penumbra Wall # Presediental Hall # Reptile's Lair # Seattle Street # Shirai Ryu Fire Garden # Sky Temple # Syrinx Rise # WWE Arena Category:Games Category:The Dimension Trilogy Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games